Mint Ice Cream
by Doodle-tan
Summary: A short, fluff ficlet/oneshot. Miku always waits for Luka after work, but today... business is a little crazy. K for some good ol' kissin.


Every second of every last minute of work Luka counted down on her watch. She would always be constantly distracted by customers ringing up their clothes they had pulled off the shelves. She scanned them as quickly as possible so she could return to the ever-slow tick of the second hand of her clock.

The moment she knew it was 6pm, she was out the back door. It was routine for Miku to wait out back for Luka, as Luka was always out the door the second her shift ended.

Saturdays were always hectic, with little children, parents, and sarcastic teens clogging the checkout counter with their miniskirts and skinny jeans. All the customers tended to keep Luka from leaving on time; she wasn't allowed to leave until all the lines were reduced and gone.

Today was especially bad.

The department store, unfortunately, had an enormous sale in the works, which only added on to Luka's work time. It was only a part-time job, luckily, but she was going to quit as soon as her music could earn her enough money to live on. She couldn't take the overcrowding in the shop, and she was ready to snap. She had Miku and her indie music waiting for her past the storage rooms and clothing racks.

Eventually, one of her coworkers kindly took over both lines. By the time she knew it, Luka was twenty minutes late for Miku, who had been impatiently waiting outside. She kicked the back door open after finally clocking out, and, of course, Miku wasn't happy.

"That took long enough," She sighed, checking the time on her phone. "What took you so long?"

"You know how it works," Luka replied, pulling Miku close and giving her cheek a quick peck. Miku frowned.

"Don't they realize you have things to do and people to see?"

"Again, Miku…"

"I'm just sick of it," Miku moped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't wait for you to quit this stupid place." Another peck from Luka.

"We just have to pray and hope this music gets us out of here."

"I love your music, Luka," Miku grinned up at her. Luka stooped down for a quick kiss as a "thank you".

At least, that was how she had planned it to be. But their kisses were never quick. Miku was the one to decide how long they would last. And they were never short.

Miku had always been much shorter of the two, and Luka pulled her close by the arch of her back. Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's neck to hold herself there, skin-on-skin against Luka's bony physique. Miku was freezing compared to her taller lover, who had been working in a busy shop since that afternoon. She kept close, absorbing the other's body heat. She held her ground, lips locked, until she couldn't anymore. They both gasped, out of breath, and Miku tripped back.

Taking another breath, Miku wiped the lip gloss off of her mouth. It was barely there anymore, and obviously smeared. As she did so, she noticed the gloss coating Luka's own lips. She burst into giggles, stepping forward as she wiped off the rest of the gloss she had left behind.

"Another reason why I don't like that stuff," Luka said, turning red as Miku laughed.

Miku began to wipe the stray gloss off of Luka's face. "I'm in love with it. It smells great," She sighed and stepped forward to kiss the nape of Luka's neck. "Sorry."

Luka wiped the remaining gloss off the corners of her mouth. "Every time we do this, you practically dip my face in it." Miku laughed again.

"Should we go?"

"I suppose. I wasn't really done." Luka fished in her purse for her keys.

"We still have the whole night ahead…" Miku noted. Luka tossed the keys, which Miku caught. "And I bought ice cream. Which is probably melted in the back seat, considering it took you three hours to get out of work."

"Liar." Luka stepped off the curb, followed by Miku. She swung open the passenger-side door.

"Swear on my life." Miku replied, sliding into the driver's seat.

"… what flavor?" The car started up. Both doors slammed shut.

"Mint."

Miku backed out of the parking lot and drove off.

"Mint…"

"That's what I said, Luka."

She stared out the window. Miku turned onto the road.

"Mint."

"For God's sake, Luka! Mint!"

"I heard you! And you let it melt…"

"No, _you _let it melt, because it took you three hours to get off of work."

"Twenty minutes!" Luka moaned. "I'm going to kick something."

"Kick the ice cream. It's already melted anyway."


End file.
